


The Transfers

by KeiranNight



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Cute Couples, F/M, Family, Hurt Magnus Bane, Look-A-Like, M/M, Patient Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Racism, archery bonding, change of heart, demon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: Fed up with her cousins downworlder prejudice, Lydia has asked Alec if he would be willing to welcome them into the New York Institute. She believes Alec would be able to change their views on the Downworld if they got out of their home institute and away from the rest of their family, who is not much better. Maybe interacting with everyone in New York would help. Will Alec be able change the boys’ views and show them that downworlders are not just animals that are beneath the nephilim?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before “The Abandoned One” so Max is not present in this part. Alec is still head of the Institute and he and and Magnus have been married for three months. Kind of commingles with “A New System.”
> 
> Alec is 23  
> Rachel is 15  
> Oliver is 17  
> Jack is 15

“Thank you for doing this, Alec,” Lydia said for the tenth time as they made they way down the corridor from Alec’s office towards one of their spare office rooms.

Alec shook his head. “It’s no trouble. I’m happy to have them.”

“We’ll see if you still feel that way after you meet them. I love my family, but my aunt and uncle corrupted those boys’ heads. I’m not sure if you’ll be able to help them.” She sounded upset.

He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Hey,” he got her attention. “They’ll be fine. I just have to show them how kind most downworlders can be. They’ll see and they’ll learn.”

Lydia turned away and waited until they got to their destination to say anything. “I hope you’re right,” she murmured once they paused outside of the door that her family was waiting behind. “Ready?” She asked him.

He nodded and followed her into the room where three teenagers sat on the couch against the wall, waiting to be greeted. The tallest boy had shaggy blonde hair and light green eyes that looked extremely angry. Most likely annoyed that he had to come to this institute. The shorter boy to his right had dirty blonde hair that was slicked to the sides and parted in the middle. His bright blue eyes wondered around the room in disgust. Then there was a small asian girl who sat on the far left of the couch. Her hand gripped tight in the green eyed boys. 

Alec stopped short once he laid eyes on her. She looked so familiar. Dark brown almond shaped eyes and long black hair that fell over her shoulders. She had a strong jaw and a kindness in her eyes that did not match her two companions. Alec starred at her for a long moment trying to figure out where it was that he has see her.

Lydia gesture for them to stand and they did so, as slow as possible, until they stood in front of the two older shadowhunters. “Alec,” Lydia brought his attention back to her. “This is Jack,” the short blue eyed boy, “Oliver,” the tall dark eyed one, “and Rachel,” the girl who looked familiar.

Alec gave them a kind smile. “Welcome to my Institute. I look forward to having you three here.” He held out his hand for one of them to shake.

The two boys stared at it before turning up their noses. Okay, then. Rachel, however, reached forward with a bright smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lightwood,” she told him.

“Lightwood-Bane,” Alec corrected as kindly as he could. Rachel seemed nice, but he still needs to make sure people address the fact that he was married to Magnus.

“Lightwood-Bane,” she agreed. “I apologize, sir.”

Alec nodded at her sincerity. He like her, she was sweet, and seemed completely different personality wise to the two boys. He wondered why she was here. Lydia talked about the attitude problem and racism that her cousins have, but this girl seems to not have an ounce of anger about this situation. Honestly, she seems excited to be in New York.

“I’ll have your schedules ready for you tomorrow?” Alec told them. “Today, you are free to go around the Institute as you please. Meet people, train, whatever you like.”

The boys still did not speak, but Rachel seemed pleased. “Thank you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

He turned towards the door and gestured for them to follow. “I’ll show you where your rooms are.” He looked to Lydia. “I’ll meet you back in my office.”

She nodded and gave a quick hug to the three teenagers before leaving. The kids looked to Alec and followed after him when he started walking. He pointed out some of the rooms they passed. The cafeteria, a couple training rooms, offices. When they passed the archery Alec noticed Oliver’s face light up and he paused to try and glance in, but when Alec asked him he wanted to see it before they went to the rooms, Oliver quickly shook his head and glared down at the floor. 

Alec shrugged and continued on.

When they got down to the living quarters Alec pointed at two rooms, that were across the hall from each other and at the end of one of the corridors. Jack immediate disappeared inside one. He did not even give Alec a second glance or a chance to tell him which room was his. Not that it mattered. Rachel and Oliver remained in the hall, staring at Alec.

“I was only informed that two people were being transferred,” Alec apologized. “I’ll try to get another room ready by tonight.”

Rachel shook her head, hand still gripped tight in Oliver’s. “It’s fine. I’ll just stay with Ollie.”

Alec nodded. “If that is what you both are comfortable with, then feel free.”

Oliver nodded and tried to make his way into their room, but was held back by Rachel stopping in front of Alec. 

“May I speak with you tomorrow, sir?” she asked, a little timidly.

Oliver furrowed his brows, not quite sure he liked the idea of her talking to Alec, but did not comment. 

“Of course. Come to my office after lunch and I’ll be happy to talk to you,” he told her with a small smile.

She nodded and let Oliver guide her into the room, the door slamming behind them.

Alec sighed heavily and made his way back to his office. Lydia was sitting in one of the armchairs at the desk typing animatedly on her phone. He stopped to watch her for a couple minutes. While she seemed genuinely upset and concerned with her cousins, in this moment, he had never seen her look happier. It was refreshing to see her like this. 

“Who you taking to?” He asked in a teasing tone. “Your boyfriend?” He joked and sat in his chair across from her.

She paused in her typing and stared up at him with wide eyes. “How did you...”

They stared at each other a moment before it clicked in Alec’s head, and he smiled widely. “Wait, Lydia, do you have a boyfriend?”

She blushed a deep red. “No, he’s not...he’s just... I-”

He clapped his hands on his desk in mild excitement. “By the angle, I’ve never seen you like this. What’s his name?”

She sighed, resigned to her fate and answered him. “Edward Gladstone.”

“Have you been dating long?” Alec considered himself one of her close friends and wondered why she never told him she was seeing someone.

“We’re not dating, he’s just a friend.” Her blush started to spread down her neck.

“What?”

She took a deep breath and leaned back into the chair, placing her phone on the desk and crossing her arms. “I don’t want to rush it. He keeps hinting to me that he wants more and it makes me feel bad because I just ignore it. He’s not pushing me into anything, but I’m still afraid.”

Alec understood that. He felt that same fear in the beginning with Magnus, before they even had a relationship, so he can sympathize. “Fear, in the beginning, is understandable,” he told her, “but you can’t let it rule your life. If you like him, then you should go for it. If it doesn’t work out then it doesn’t work out, but you won’t know unless you try. Who knows, he can turn out be your forever.”

She gave him a light smile and uncrossed her arms. “Who knew I would get relationship advice from Alec Lightwood-Bane,” she joked.

He rolled his eyes. “Ha ha.”

She looked up towards her phone for a long moment before glancing back down to him. “I’ll think about it.”

“It’s up to you, Lyds.” He stood up and collected his belongings. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to head home. I want to spend time with my own forever before it gets to late.”

She laughed. “Tell him I said hi.”

“Remember to think about it!” He called as he walked through the door.

He left the Institute as quickly as could, but was still stopped practically every ten steps. After a hour passed, and he still did leave, he started to show his aggravation. People would call his name and then immediate dismiss what they wanted to say when they saw the look on his face. To make matters worse, his subway was delayed when a group of young men got into a very violent fist fight and the cops had to be called.

He left his office around five and now it was close to eight by the time he was walking through the front door of their loft. Those three hours were more tiring then the whole rest of the day and Alec just wanted to curl up with Magnus and relax. 

“Magnus?” He called, placing his bow and seraph blade on their designated spots by the door.

“In here, darling,” Magnus called from the kitchen.

Alec walked in to see Magnus standing in front of the stove, stirring what looked like a meat sauce in a small pot. He smiled and moved behind his husband in order to wrap his arms around his middle and plaster himself to his back, placing a kiss at the nape of his neck.

Magnus hummed in contentment. “Welcome home, my love. I made spaghetti.”

“Thank you, baby.” Alec rested his cheek against Magnus’ shoulder, watching him stir the sauce.

Magnus hummed. “Are you okay.?” He felt Alec nod against his shoulder, but did not answer. He stopped stirring. “Alexander?” 

“Coming home was a little difficult,” Alec whined. 

Magnus turned around in Alec’s arms to wrap his own around his husbands neck. He gave him a quick kiss and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, gently.

Alec shook his head, stealing another kiss.

“Okay,” Magnus said against his lips. “Go sit and I’ll bring the food over.”

Alec nodded and released him to go take his place at the dining table. They ate in comfortable silence. Making small talk about their day every so often, but mostly just enjoying each other’s company. Afterwards they sat on the couch, curled up in each other’s arms while some show Alec had never seen before played in the background.

“We got a couple transfers in today,” he told Magnus, who was resting on his chest.

Magnus turned his head to look Alec in the eyes. “Judging by your face, I don’t think you’re to happy about that.”

Arc shrugged. “It’s not that I’m not happy to have more help. It’s the reason why they came that I’m upset with.” He rubbed his hands along his warlocks back. “Two of them are Lydia’s cousins. She asked me to if she can relocate them here because they are really predjudice towards downworlders. She thinks my institute will help them see reason.”

Magnus nodded thoughtfully. “If anyone can help with that it’s you, my love.”

He smiled and kissed Magnus’ forehead. “Thank you, baby. I hope I can.” He glanced down at his husband. “I want them to meet you. Perhaps seeing a downworlder that acts differently than what their parents taught them to believe would help them.”

“Whenever you want me to, sayang, I’ll be there.” Magnus agreed. “What are they’re names?”

“Oliver and Jack. A girl named Rachel came with them. I was unsure why at first, but I think she’s Oliver’s girlfriend. She’s asked to talk to me tomorrow.”

“Uh oh,” Magnus laughed.

Alec chuckled and pulled Magnus tighter against him. “No, I think it’ll be fine. She’s really sweet. It’s completely different than what the two boys looked like.”

“Maybe she wants to help you.”

“I hope so. Having someone they know helping me would be beneficial.”

Magnus hummed in agreement and turned his head back towards the tv. Alec did not even understand the drama that was playing, but be excepted anything that took his mind off of the days events. After an hour, Alec felt Magnus’ breathing start to even out, indicating that he was falling asleep. Not wanting to be stuck out in the living room all night, he tried to shake Magnu awake. 

Nothing.

“Mags,” he called, shaking him once more.

Magnus still did not move.

Not knowing what else to do, Alec reached down and pinched his ass. Magnus yelp, pushing his hips into Alec’s to try and get out of reach of his husbands hand. Alec groaned when their crotches brushed together.

“Alexander,” Magnus growled. “We talked about this.”

Alec smiled. “Yup and we agreed that I can’t do it in public. We’re not in public.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I’m never going to win this am I?“

Alec shook his head with a laugh, pulling them both to their feet. “Come on, baby. Let’s go to bed, I’ll give you a message.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Magnus threw his head back with a loud laugh and eagerly pushed his husband towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the talk between Rachel and Alec. And he’ll figure out why she looks so familiar 🤔


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will like Rachel as much as I do. Her and Oliver are rather important in this series so hopefully you’ll love them.

It’s three in the afternoon and Alec is convinced that Rachel changed her mind about talking with him. He sent one of the trainees to their rooms this morning with their schedules and he has yet to see them today since then. He thought that they would at least stop by as a protocol for being in a new institute, but no. 

He is still is not quite sure this whole thing was a good idea. He loved Lydia and wanted to help her, but was unsure how start changing her cousins views. It’s not something that’s easily done. Even his own parents took a long time to see reason when it came to downworlders. If it took him that long with his own family, how long will it take him to help these kids.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. “Come in,” He called, straightening from his slouch and folding his hands together on the desk.

The door opened and Rachel stuck her head in. “Hi, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” She came in and made her way over to his desk. “I wanted to come here sooner, but I didn’t know where your office was and everyone looked so busy, I didn’t want to bother them.”

Alec closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course. He forgot to tell her, or show her, where his office was. He felt so awkward in front of them yesterday, he just wanted to show them their rooms and leave them to it. 

“I’m sorry, Rachel,” he apologized and gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk. “Please have a seat.”

She sat down and crossed her legs. Her hair was up in a messy bun and it showed off her delicate features. She was a beautiful young lady, and her personality matched her well. It hit him again how much it seemed like he has see her before and he mentally scratched his head, trying his hardest to place this feeling of familiarity.

“What was it you wanted to talk about?” He asked her.

She frowned. “I just wanted to talk to you about the situation we’re in. With Oliver and Jack, that is.”

He nodded. He figured that was what this was about, but was still confused about the context of what she wanted to talk about.

“Oliver isn’t a bad person,” she whispered, expression turning sad and she rubbed at her arms. “When he was eleven he was attacked by a rogue werewolf. He was badly injured and when his parents took him to a warlock to ask to heal him, they were turned down.”

“What?” Alec cocked his head to the side, shocked. “They were turned down?”

Rachel nodded. “He said that he refused to help shadowhunters and the child can die for all he cared.” She took in a shaky breath. “And he almost did. They tried for days to heal him and he slipped a couple times. Everyone was so sure he was going to die.”

She grew quiet and tried to swallow around the lump that was forming in her throat. Alec gave her a moment, knowing that she was trying to collect herself. He could tell that Oliver was someone very dear to her and this was something that she did not like to think about.

“But he didn’t.”

“He’s a strong young man,” Alec commented softly.

She glanced up and gave him a bright smile that looked far to familiar for his liking. “Yes he is. He pulled through and still has the scars across his body to prove it. After that, him and his parents grew to resent downworlders, what with being attacked by a werewolf and then being denied healing by a warlock. They started teaching Jack to hate them after that and, I don’t know how, but his hatred for them seemed to grow bigger than the rest of his family.”

“And you?” Alec asked carefully. Reaching over to grab a pen, twirling it between his fingers in order to keep his hands busy.

She took a deep breath. “I’ve known them since I was born. Their mom and my mom called themselves pregnancy buddies. Jack and I were born four days apart. Oliver, who was two at the time, was so excited because he had two people to play with.” They both chuckled. “I grew up with those boys as my best friends and I’ve had a crush on Ollie since before I could remember. We started dating two years ago. I love him so much and I know that the way he acts towards people is not the real him. His resentment grew as he did and it just escalated to a point where he can’t trust anyone. He’s only seventeen, he shouldn’t be as closed off as he is. I’m the one who asked Lydia for help and she suggested this institute. She suggested you.”

Alec sighed as he took in all this. Oliver was through a traumatizing experience and, as anyone would, reacted in a negative way. He grew to resent and loath the people that chose to let him die. To let an eleven year old boy die. That warlock chose to let a child suffer for something that had absolutely nothing to do with him.

He did not blame Oliver for how he feels, or his family for that matter. The issue is that they now believe all downworlders are like those ones that hurt him. That they all would let people die in favor of holding grudges. That feral werewolves and vampires are the majority of those two populations. 

Maybe his idea of having the boys meet Magnus was the right choice. To show them a kind warlock. One that willingly helps all those in need in an instant. He should ask Maia and Simon to meet them as well. To meet a werewolf and vampire that would help them if they needed it. Alec has experienced more kindness within the downworlders than he has within the shadowhunters. He has to show these boys that you can’t condemn an entire population because of a vile few.

“I know it might be hard,” she continued, “but, please, don’t give up on them.”

Alec stood up and made his way around the desk to kneel in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. “I’m not going to give up on them. I haven’t seen how they are yet, but, trust me, I don’t give up on people easily. Especially if I know they can be helped.”

She beamed down at him, her smile mirroring someone else he knew. Who? 

“Thank you,” she whispered, eyes watery. “Well, I should go. Oliver is probably wondering where I am.”

He agreed and together they stood made their way over to the door. Alec opened it for her, but, before she left, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a quick hug. She leaned back with a smile that showed her teeth and it finally hit Alec why she looked so familiar.

She looked like Magnus.

She had the same eye shape and the same nose and even the structure of their face was similar. Their smiles even mirrored each other. If he did not know any better he would think she was his sister. 

“Um, Rachel?” He asked, stopping her halfway out the door. 

She turned back, raising her eyebrows questioningly at him.

“Where are your parents from?” He knew the question was random, he just hoped she did not ask the reasoning behind it.

She tilted her head. “Both of my parents are from Indonesia. They grew up in the Jakarta Institute before being relocated to the Cambridge Institute.”

Alec nodded and watched her leave. Closing the door once she moved around the corner and out of sight. He shook his head at the strangeness this day had turned out to be. He was happy learning about Oliver and Jack, but was unsure how to approach this interesting development with Rachel. Why did she look like his husband?

He usually made a point not to ask Magnus about his mother, but maybe now would be the perfect time to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s going to be spending some time with Oliver and Jack in the next chapter. Along with a couple other trainees....
> 
> Don’t worry, though! He will talk to Magnus about this soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaleb and Rachel are 16 year old twins whose family was transferred from Salvador, Brazil

Alec made his way towards one of the training rooms. It was late in the afternoon and all he wanted to do was go home, but one of the trainers came in saying there was a violence issues with one of the new recruits. He knew he had Rachel go out on patrol with Izzy and Jace after their meeting, so that could only mean one thing. Or two things that is. Oliver and Jack.

After learning a little bit about the boys past he was trying to decide how to approach the subject with them. His first go to is introducing them to Magnus, Maia and Simon and showing them that they have friends within the downworld. He’s not sure how well that play out, but he hopes it will be fine.

Those boys need to learn trust and compassion. They are part of the next generation and they need to have that protective mindset that you only get when you have something you want to save. Sure, they have each other, but, as a shadowhunter, they have to learn to protect more than what close to them. While they are here this whole institute is family. They need to learn that. 

He heard yelling as he got closer to the room and quickened his pace.

“Why do you have to be such a dick?” Sarah, one of the other teenagers, shouted in anger. 

“Oh fuck off,” said a voice he did not recognize.

“No,” she fired back. “He yielded and you proceeded to punch him and kicked him. What’s your problem?”

He pushed his way into the room and stopped short at the scene in front of him. Sarah was standing protectively over her twin brother, Kaleb, who was on the ground holding his stomach and bleeding from his nose and mouth, a cut under his left eye. Jack stood in front of them, arms crossed, starring Sarah down as she glared back at him. 

Oliver was walking back to them after coming out of the side room. A med box in his hands. He went to kneel next to Kaleb when Sarah put her hands up to push him back.

“Stay away from him,” she growled. 

He heard Oliver sigh. “His face needs to be cleaned and the bleeding stopped. I don’t think he needs to go to a medic, but he will if you don’t let me help him.”

“Irmã,” Kaleb muttered from his place on the floor. “It’s okay.”

She tsked, but moved away to allowed Oliver to kneel in front of her brother. Stepping in front of them, she faced Jack once more. 

“You can leave,” she ordered.

He glared and crossed his arms. “You don’t tell me what to do, you little bitch.”

That was when Alec decided to make himself known. 

“What’s going on in here,” he hollered, slamming the door shut so hard that it rattled the room.

All four teens froze and turned to look at where he stood with wide eyes. No one said anything. Either to shocked or to intimidated by him to dare speak.

“Well?” He raised his voice even more and started towards them. “Someone answer me.”

Oliver lifted Kaleb’s hand to have him hold the piece of cotton over his own nose and rose to his feet, turning to face Alec. His face looked resigned as he told Alec what happened. “Kaleb and Jack were sparring. Kaleb yielded, but Jack didn’t listen and punched him in the face. When he went down Jack kicked him in the stomach.”

“Ollie!” Jack yelled at his brother tattling on him. 

Oliver shrugged and turned back to offer Kaleb a hand.

“Thanks,” Kaleb grumbled, getting to his feet, hand over his side.

Wanting to see if all four would agree Alec asked, “Is this true?”

“Yes, sir,” the twins answered simultaneously. 

“They’re lying!” Jack whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

Oliver shook his head, looking exasperated. “Jacky, stop.”

Alec shook his head. Barely twenty four hours here and one of them already injured another kid. He was starting to see that anger, that Rachel told him about, in Jack. The boy looked as pissed as a bull ready to charge.

“Jack,” the boy turned to glare at Alec when his name was called. “In my office, now”

Jack squared his jaw and put his hands on his hips. “No,” he told Alec in defiance.

Oliver shook his head. “Jack, don’t.”

Alec stared at the younger boy for a moment before stalking up to him. He could see some of the confidence fade in Jack and a flash of fear in his eyes as Alec stopped directly in front of him. He leaned down so they where eye to eye and simply stared at him for a long moment. The other three silent as the dead, waiting to see what would happen.

“My office,” Alec whispered darkly. “Now.”

Jack nodded immediately. “Yes, sir.”

Alec turned back to the others. “Sarah take your brother to hospital wing, please. Have them check his ribs” 

Kaleb leaned on his sister as they walked from the training room. Sarah sending a glare back at Jack before they disappeared through the doors to head to the medics. 

“Follow me,” he told Jack and turned to make his way back to his office. 

He could hear Oliver following behind them, but decided to let him be for now.

When they got to his door he turned to them. “Oliver, you can wait out here for your brother. Jack, inside.” He held the door open for the young boy to enter and nodded at Oliver, who leaned against the wall to wait, and made his way inside.

“Sit,” He ordered pointing to the visitors chair as he sat in his own.

Jack simply stared at the chair for minute and Alec was unsure if he was just going to pick it up and throw it against the wall rather than sit on it. Thankfully, he chose to comply and slowly sat down.

Alec nodded. “What happened, Jack.”

He did not answer, just stared down at the floor, biting his lip.

“Jack?” 

Still nothing.

Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me.” He told him. “But you will need to be punished.”

“What?” Jack exclaimed, finally raising his eyes to meet Alec’s.

“He yielding and you continued. You injured him without reason.” Alec jabbed his finger in the boys direction. “I will not tolerate bullying within my ranks. Do I make myself clear?”

Jack sighed deeply and nodded his head. 

“Good. I will send a new schedule to you in the morning that will include all the extra chores and services you will do to make up for this.”

Jack hummed.

“And you will make a formal apology to Sarah and Kaleb.”

“What?” He scrunched his nose up in disgust. 

Alec gave him a hard look until Jack relented and nodded with a chuff. “Fine.”

“Good. And you will only be allowed to train with a senior trainer in the room with you.” Alec told him as a last note. “You may leave.”

Jack immediately jumped from the chair and ran from the room, slamming the door against the wall in the process. He could see Oliver still leaning against the wall, watching his brother run down the hall, before turning back to watch Alec. He decided to ignore the blonde boy in favor of collecting his things to head home. Eager to be out of this institute and with his husband.

He threw his bag over his shoulder, and turned off his lights, before leaving his office. Shaking his head at the small dent Jack left in the drywall. He was about to head down the hall when a soft voice stopped him.

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane?”

Alec turned to Oliver and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’m sorry for my brother,” he told, eyes still blank of emotion as he stared at his boss. “I’ll talk to him, I promise.”

Alec studied him carefully, but Oliver seemed generally sincere. Rachel did tell him Oliver was not a bad person and he could see that. He tried to stop Kaleb’s bloody nose and helped him off the floor and now he was offering to scold his brother about his behavior. He has yet to see this anger and hatred that his girlfriend and Lydia said he had in him. Part of him hopes to never see it, but he knows it is a false hope. 

“Thank you, Oliver,” Alec told him, reaching up to pat his shoulder. 

Oliver nodded and pushed off the wall to follow in the direct his brother ran. 

He seemed like a kind boy. Very calm. It was hard for Alec to picture him filled with anger and agression, but he knows that it is there. Lydia would not have told him a lie, nor asked for his help if it was not serious. It just seemed off to him.

With a shrug, Alec decided that, if Oliver was anything like his brother, it was probably best to keep him calm for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Alec’s talk with Magnus


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But when I got back from Disney World a couple days ago I got very sick. I’m finally feeling a bit better so here’s the next chapter.

“Welcome home, cintaku.” Magnus smiled as Alec came through the door. 

Alec smiled and moved over to the armchair to sit sideways on his husbands lap, placing a firm kiss on his lips. This is what he looks foreword to everyday. Coming home to this beautiful man. This is something he never wants to change in all the years he has on this earth. 

“How was your day?” Magnus placed a kiss behind his ear when Alec wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his face into the warlocks neck. 

“Kind of strange,” Alec told him softly.

Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hair. “How so?”

“Jack was bullying Kaleb. Then he punched and kicked him after Kaleb yielded.”

“What?” He leaned back to look Alec in the eyes, his brows furrowed. “Kaleb’s a sweet boy.”

Alec nodded. “Luckily I don’t think he broke anything. Just a bit bloody and bruised.”

“Ridiculous,” Magnus muttered angrily. “I hope your punishing Jack.”

“I am. His punishments start tomorrow. What’s interesting is that Oliver was trying to help Kaleb and then apologized to me about Jack.”

“That’s strange.” Magnus tilted his head. “I thought he was supposed to be angry and violent.”

“Well, this morning, when I had that meeting with Rachel, she told me about them. I learned that Jack is actually worse than Oliver. Though, if she didn’t tell me, I probably would have figured that out pretty quickly.”

“So it would seem,” Magnus grumbled, still somewhat annoyed by the bullying.

Alec bit his lip and stared down at his husband. Was now a good time to ask? Maybe he should wait. No, if he does not ask now, he never will. It will never be a perfect time to ask Magnus something this personal, so he might as well do it as soon as he could.

“Speaking of Rachel,” Alec began hesitantly. “I wanted to ask you something. Feel free not answer if it makes you uncomfortable.” Alec was quick to add that last part on.

Magnus chuckled and pulled Alec closer so that the younger man had to turn his body to straddle him. “Why would I be uncomfortable.”

Alec did not answer right away. He reached up to fix a strand of Magnus’ hair that was falling away from the rest that were spiked at the top of his head. It has become a nervous habit of his. To play with his husband hair, or hands, until he either calmed down or fell asleep. This was something Magnus was always quick to pick up on.

As if in que, Magnus leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “What’s wrong, angel?”

Alec shook his head and gave his husband a small reassuring smile. “Nothings wrong. I’m just not sure if I should ask you this.”

“Ask me,” Magnus prompted, rubbing the nephilims back.

Averting his eyes once again, Alec began. “Do you remember your birth family?”

The hand on his back stopped.

Alec bit his lip, afraid to look at Magnus. He feels as if he overstepped. He only heard Magnus mention his family the one time, when he told him how his parents died, and he has always been afraid to bring it up again. Not wanting to bring up unwanted or painful memories. He still remembers Magnus’ tormented expression when he confessed about his past. Alec did not want to see that look of self loathing and grief on his husbands face again. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered and moved to stand from the warlocks lap.

Magnus tightened his arms, not wanting Alec to move. He sighed and rested his forehand against his Alec’s shoulder for a moment before looking back up and meeting his eyes, his expression reserved.

“Don’t be sorry. I remember them a little. Why do you ask?”

Alec placed a quick kiss on Magnus’ mouth, wanting to soothe away the slight pain in his voice. “Did you have any other family besides your parents?”

Magnus’ brows pinched together as he tried to think. “I remember another women who would come by from time to time with a boy about my age. She might have been my mother’s sister, but it’s hard to remember.”

Nodding, Alec placed another kiss on his husbands forehead. “You you did have an aunt, though?”

“Yes. I don’t know if that women was her, or if she was even alive, but I remember my mother mentioning how she grew up with a sister and always said how sorry she was I had no one to play with everyday like she did.”

“But it’s possible that that women was your aunt and, even if she wasn’t, she might have still been alive?”

Magnus frowned and gave him a strange look. “Alec, why are you asking about this?”

He was upsetting him. Whenever Magnus was upset with him he would call him Alec and not Alexander, or one of his many nicknames for his husband. Alec did not want to make Magnus angry by having him talk about this, but he thought the resemblance he saw was to strong to be a coincidence. 

Alec rested his hands on Magnus’ shoulders. “It’s Rachel.”

“What about her?”

“When I first met her I thought she looked familiar, but I couldn’t place it.” Alec bit his lip and paused until he felt his husbands hands began to, once again, move soothingly across his back. “This morning when I was talking with her I finally figured it out.”

Magnus tilted his head curiously.

“She looks like you.”

“What?” Magnus’ eyes widened.

“It was so weird. Once I pinpointed it I studied her face and a lot of her features were the same. I did not know what to think.”

Magnus turned his head and stared out the floor to ceiling window, contemplating. Alec knows that this is a strange thing to say. Not only did he ask his husband about his family, he is also insinuating that there is someone who may actually be blood related to him. That is a lot to take in, so Alec did not blame him for the silence that seemed to drag on for a very long time.

“I want to see her,” Magnus finally said after twenty minutes.

Alec nodded. “Of course. Next time you have a free day you should come in with me. I’ll introduce you. I’ve been thinking about having you meet Oliver and Jack as well.”

“Uh oh,” Magnus mumbled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Alec chuckled. “It’ll be fine. I’ll be there and I’ll have a couple other people in the room too. I also want to ask Simon and Maia if they would meet them.”

Magnus nodded. “That’s a good idea. Showing them kind leaders like Maia and Simon will show that their clan and pack are just as good.”

“Hopefully.”

Cupping Alec’s cheek, Magnus leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to his husbands cheeks, forehead, nose and, finally, his lips. “You’ll help them, my love. I know you will.”

The faith that this man had in him baffled Alec sometimes. He wondered what he would ever have done without Magnus. Would he still be that passive aggressive person, denying any emotion that tried worm its way into his brain? Would he be married to some women? Would he even be alive?

Those were thoughts that he did not like think about. He is with Magnus. He is not that lonely and broken bot any longer and he would help these boys heal, the same way that everyone he loves helped him heal. It would just take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter now takes place after “A New System”

Two weeks had passed and Alec was still unable to bring Magnus to the institute. Between their work schedules, and then their sudden week of vacation, they just have not found the time. Now, though, Magnus had a free day and Alec has a an afternoon free, so they figured today was as good a day as any. 

He met Oliver and Jack in the cafeteria that morning and told them to be in his office after they got back from their mid day patrol. After being in the institute for a couple weeks the boys are starting to find their feet within the ranks. Even though Jack would still rather be by himself. While Oliver and Rachel have taking up a friendship with Kaleb and Sarah. 

The twins were also rather new to the institute, their family having moved here from Brazil a couple months back, so they were able to bond over that before learning more about one another. Now, the four of them were inseparable and that only helped Alec with his effort to help Oliver. Having more people who cared for the boy around would definitely help his mind set. 

Jack was the bigger issue. With both Oliver and Rachel busy spending time with the twins, two people who Jack himself did not care for, made them have less time to spend with the younger boy. Causing him to spend more and more time, alone, within his own mind. Alec has taking to giving him a little extra on his daily schedules, between training and another shift on patrol, to try and keep him occupied and around other people.

So far, it does not seem to be working. Jack has snapped at people time and time again. Both physically and emotionally. He had a knack for tearing people down with his words just as easily as he could with his fists. It’s been making the situation more difficult. Alec has even asked Lydia if she recommended anything, but all she said was that she had no clue. That his old institute has tried many ways to try and prevent things like this from happening, even mundane therapy, and nothing has worked so far. 

He has watched Oliver try to talk to him about it and he was met to a fist in the face and his brother running off. Oliver shrugged at Alec’s shocked expression after it happened before calmly walking to infirmary to get something to try and stop his now bloody nose. The laid back expression never leaving the boys face.

Today, he was worried. His nerves were frazzled. He stood in front of his desk, Magnus at his side while he waited for Jack to arrive. Underhill and Jace standing silently on either side of them, in case they needed to remove either of the boys. 

The knock on his door made him jump and Magnus rubbed his arm soothingly, giving him a small smile. Alec returned it before turning to the door.

“Come in,” he called.

“You wanted to see-” Jack cut himself off as he came in and stopped short when his eyes landed on Magnus. His expression turned dark and his fists clenched at his side. 

“You wanted to see me?” He finished, giving Magnus a murderous look. 

Alec, who did not appreciate the way this child was looking at his husband, crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes I did.”

“Why is that here?” Jack interrupted. 

His eyes never left Magnus. It was as if he thought Magnus would do something horrible the second he averted his gaze. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, though, the truer it sounded to Alec. Magnus was a warlock, therefore, Jack had zero trust that he was here for peaceful reasons.

“That?” Alec asked incredulously. 

“That!” He hollered, waving his hands in the direction of Alec’s husband. “Why is that here. It shouldn’t be in the institute, let alone in your office.”

“Excuse me?” Alec said threateningly, losing his patience quickly.

“Darling, calm down.” Magnus grabbed his arm and held him when Alec made to move towards the younger boy.

“How dare you touch him, you disgusting warlock,” Jack told Magnus. “You have no right to touch a shadowhunter.”

“Magnus,” Alec told him darkly, moving closer to his husband, hoping to calm himself. “His name is Magnus and you better watch your mouth when you speak to my husband.”

“Husband?” Jack scrunched his nose in disgust. “You married this abomination?”

Alec saw Magnus bite his lip and turn his head at that comment, sparking another rush of anger to go through Alec.

“Get out,” he told Jack. “You’re on overnight patrol for your attitude.”

“Whatever,” the boy spat out and turned to leave, slamming the door behind him.

Alec immediately turned to Magnus and wrapped him in his arms. When a small sob left Magnus’ mouth Jace and Underhill silently moved out into the hallway for a moment to give the couple time to compose themselves.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Alec apologized kissing all over Magnus’ face to try and calm him. “This was a horrible idea. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Magnus told him, once he was able to speak properly. “I agreed to do this knowing what the outcome could be. It’s not your fault.”

Alec lifted Magnus’ face and pressed soft kisses against his lips, trying to pour as much love into the gesture as he could.

“You’re not disgusting and your not an abomination,” Alec told him, voice as gentle as he could make it. “You are the most caring, loving, helpful and beautiful person to walk this earth. You don’t hesitate to help someone in need even when no one else will. You deserve anything and everything this world has to offer.”

Magnus moved his hands to cover Alec’s, where they rested on his cheeks, wanting as much contact as possible. “Thank you, my love, but I think you’re a little biased.” He gave Alec a small smile as his husband wiped away the tear that dripped down his cheek.

Alec shook his head. “I don’t think I am.”

Magnus shook his head fondly and let out a small chuckle, leaning foreword to press their foreheads together. “I love you, sayang.”

Alec nuzzled against him. “I love you, too.”

Another knock on door made them lean back away from each other and turn.

“Are you guys good?” Jace’s voice sounded through the wood. “Oliver is here.”

Alec turned back to Magnus, concern written all over his face. “We can stop if you want. You don’t have to meet him yet if you don’t want to.”

Magnus shook his head and lowered his hands to fix his clothes. “No, I’m fine now. We did Jack, we might as well do Oliver. He’s already here.”

Alec sighed, but nodded, and turned so they were pressed shoulder to shoulder. 

“Bring him in,” Alec called to his brother.

The door opened and in walked Jace and Underhill, who took their places back behind the couple. Oliver trailed behind them and stopped in the open door when he saw who was in front of him. 

The look he gave Magnus could only be described as hostile. It was not as dark as his brothers, but his body language was just as defensive. He made no move to speak as his eyes darted between Alec and Magnus. 

“Come here, Oliver.” Alec motioned with his hand. “It’s okay.”

Oliver left the door open and slowly moved towards them, body turned towards Magnus. A gesture showing how much he did not trust the warlock and, also, did not trust the other three shadowhunters in the room for letting the warlock in. His hands were clenched in the hem of his shirt, nervously twisted it in his fingers.

Alec took his silence as a chance to speak. “Oliver, this is my husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Magnus, this is Oliver Branwell, Lydia’s cousin.”

“Nice to meet you, Oliver,” Magnus told him gently, raising his hand for Oliver to shake if he wanted.

Both Alec and Underhill, who were standing closer to Oliver, saw it right as Magnus lifted his hands, They jumped forward as Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, slashing it in Magnus’ direction. He did not have a chance to reach Magnus as the two men grabbed his arms and pushed him back, Jace coming forward to stand in front of Magnus. 

“Let go of me!” Oliver screamed thrashing around and kicking his legs out. “How can you bring him here? How could you?!”

“Jace!” Alec called when Oliver’s movements became to much for both him and Underhill.

Jace dashed foreword and grabbed the boys legs and helped to lower him to take he floor. Oliver fought and screamed at every opportunity. Catching Underhills arm with the knife and cutting it open. He groaned, but did not release his grip on the boy. 

“Oliver, stop!” Alec cried, moving his leg to try and pin him to the floor better. 

“Let go of me!” He screamed in response.

Suddenly they heard someone run into the room and gasp. The new person kneeled next to them and put their hands into Oliver’s hair, turning his head up look up at them.

“Ollie, stop,” Rachel begged. “It’s okay. Nothings going to happen to you, I promise.”

Oliver seemed to calm slightly. His legs and arms no longer thrashing about, but he still pushed against their hands.

“They let a warlock in,” Oliver told her.

Rachel nodded and gave him a gently smile. “Because they trust him. Alec would never let someone into this institute who would hurt someone.“

Oliver shook his head, relaxing his arms enough that they released him in favor of standing protectively in front of Magnus. He jumped to his feet and turned to his girlfriend. “You can’t trust him.”

“You can,” Rachel insisted, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He dropped the knife in order to hug her back and Jace jumped foreword to grab it, not wanting to give Oliver another chance to use it. He threw it on the shelf behind them, out of reach of the younger male. They finally have seen that aggression that Lydia warned him of and it terrified Alec. Oliver wasted no time in pulling out a knife and going for Magnus. What if Magnus was in the institute alone and these boys saw him. What would happen then? Magnus may be a warlock, but that is nothing to a stealth rune and an aggressive shadowhunter who does not want to be seen or heard.

“Everything is okay,” Rachel reassured and lifted Oliver's head from her shoulder. “You need to apologize.”

Oliver shook his head vehemently.

“Yes,” she told him and pointed towards Magnus.

Oliver turned and opened his mouth, but stopped once he finally got a good look at Magnus without the rage clouding his vision. He turned to look back at his girlfriend who stood slack jawed behind him. Magnus and Rachel stood there silently, still as statues, staring at each other in shock. Everyone else in the room looking between the two people whose resemblance was so close they could be siblings.

“What the hell?” Rachel murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone, excluding Magnus, walked Oliver to the infirmary, so the medics could check him over and give him something to calm his heart rate. They made Underhill stay as well, so they could heal the cuts on his arm and give him something to prevent infection. Once Alec new they were well and take care of he quickly ran back to his office to check on his husband. He found Magnus sitting on the couch, arms resting on his knees and chin resting on his hands, deep in thought as he stared into the burning fireplace.

“Magnus?” Alec moved to sit next to him, rubbing his back soothingly. “Are you okay?”

Magnus turned to gape at Alec. “You were right.”

Alec cocked his head to the side. “About what? Oliver?”

“No, Rachel.” He turned to look at the far wall. 

Leaning back against the couch, Alec nodded. “I told you, it confused me.”

Magnus shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t think it’s something you need to understand.”

Shaking his head again Magnus got to his feet and started pacing, running his fingers though his hair and causing the spikes to fall across his forehead. “But if she is related to me that means she’s family. That means I still have family alive on this earth.”

“Family isn’t always blood Magnus,” Alec told him, reaching out a hand to grip Magnus’ wrist, stopping his pacing. “Family is what you make it.”

Magnus smiled fondly at his husband and reached up to brush his cheek. “I know, my love. I have so many people now who I consider family and none of them are blood. It’s just...”

“You need to know,” Alec finished for him.

Magnus nodded and sat back down next to the shadowhunter. “I do. I know it probably makes me selfish and that Rachel might not even want to know herself, but I need to.”

“It doesn’t make you selfish.” Alec took Magnus’ hand in both of his. “And judging by Rachel’s reaction I’m sure she’s curious as well. We can talk to her about it.”

“Thank you, sayang.”

“Don’t thank me. I love you and whatever makes you happy makes me happy. Plus, I’ve been curious since I figured it out as well, so I want to know too.”

Magnus chuckled. “Well, why don’t we go ask her.”

“How about I go,” Alec propositioned. Magnus opened his mouth to protest, but Alec continued. “She’s probably still in the infirmary with Oliver and I don’t think it’s the best decision to have him see you again just yet.”

Magnus lowered his head after hearing the boys name. Remember the words his brother threw at him and the violence Oliver himself threatened him with. The sight of Rachel cleared Magnus’ mind of what happened, if only for a moment, but now it was coming back to the forefront.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to come to the institute for a while,” Magnus muttered.

Alec shook his head. “No, you are welcome here just as those two boys are. We just have to keep a better eye on them and you just have to let someone know your coming, so that you’re not alone while you’re here. We’ll figure all this out.”

Magnus nodded and accepted the quick kiss his husband gave him before he stood up and watched him walk to the door. “I’ll call Cat and see if she can help us with Rachel.”

Alec nodded and left his office once again to make his way back to the infirmary. Underhill was no longer there, but Rachel and Oliver sat together on one of the cots in the corner of the room. Most likely not wanting to leave and face the world outside of this room quite yet. 

With a deep breath, Alec made his way towards them. Both teens jumping to their feet at the sight of him, putting their fists over their hearts.

“Sir,” Rachel greeted. 

Oliver gave him a half bow. “I am so sorry, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. Please forgive my behavior.”

Rachel bit her lip and stared at the floor. 

Alec shook his head. “I’m sorry, Oliver, but no, I can’t forgive you. Not when I still believe that you’ll do it again.”

Taking a deep breath and lowering his arm, Oliver nodded. “I understand, sir.”

“And I did not come here to hear your apologies,” Alec told him, tone slightly harsh, and turned to Rachel. He was still angry at the situation the brothers caused. 

Oliver said nothing. Sitting back down on the cot once he was dismissed.

“Rachel, I have a question for you.”

“Yes, sir?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Now this may sound strange,” Alec warned, “but, Magnus and I wanted to know if you would be willing to do a test to see... so we can find out if....”

Alec had no clue how to tell her. This is a strange thing to ask a person. Hey, I think you’re related to my four hundred year old husband. Want to find out if it is true? That makes him sound crazy.

“To find out if we’re related?” Rachel offered softly, as if she could read his mind. 

Alec sent a quick glance to Oliver, but the younger male sat there with a passive look on his face, staring at the floor.

“Yes,” Alec agreed. “Would you be willing to test and see.”

Rachel moved back over to Oliver and put her arm around his shoulder. “Yes, I would. Ollie and I were just talking about how weird that was and it got both of us curious.”

“You’re okay with this?” Alec asked Oliver.

Oliver shrugged and put his arm around Rachel’s waist. “It’s not my decision. If she wants to do this I have no right to tell her no. Plus, I am rather curious myself.”

Rachel leaned down to press a kiss onto her boyfriends forehead before turning back to Alec. “When do you want to do this?”

“I’m not sure yet. Magnus is talking to a friend to see if she can help. Once we know the details of what needs to be done I’ll let you know, okay.”

Both teenagers nodded and watched Alec turn and walk away from them, not sparing them a second glance. He did not want to be rude to the kids, but it was hard with Oliver being in the room. This was the kid who, not even an hour ago, went after his husband with a knife. In Alec’s own office, no less, with three other shadowhunters in the room. It would take both Alec and Magnus time to forgive Oliver for that. Maybe even never forgiving him.

With a sigh Alec walked back to his office to inform Magnus that Rachel was on board with doing the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was slow but it builds up to the next one


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys how much I love Rachel? Because I do.  
> So so much

A couple days later Magnus and Alec sat together on the couch, Alec’s arm protectively across the front of Magnus, gripping his leg. Making sure he was placed in front of Magnus as much as he could. In the two armchairs across from them sat Rachel and Oliver. 

Oliver had refused to let Rachel do this alone. Informing them that, if he was not welcome in their home, then they should do it at the institute. The couple wanted the privacy of their own space when they did this, so they had no choice but to let Oliver in with Rachel.

So far, he seemed okay. Gone was the hostility he showed the other day. The boy simply sat there, looking around him curiously, with both of his hands clasped in his lap. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, but whether that was from the situation or from the fact he was sitting in a warlocks liar, Alec was unsure. It may have been both.

Between the two couples stood Catarina, who was laying various tools across the coffee table.  
Some looked rather intimidating to Alec and he wondered what their uses were. Catarina is a very skilled healer and very in-tune with the human body. He trusted her explicitly, just as Magnus does, but he knows it is not the same for the two teenagers.

They kept throwing worried and slightly intimidated glances at the instruments. Oliver giving Catarina a distrustful look every so often. This was another warlock he did not know. And this unknown warlock was about to experiment on his girlfriend along with another warlock. Alec understands his nerves must be wracked.

“Do any of you need a drink?” Alec offered, slightly on edge himself. 

“I’m good, Alec. Thank you,” Catarina gave him a small smile as she set up two iv bags. 

Oliver shook his head frantically, fingers clutching in his jeans. Rachel gave her boyfriend an odd look before turning to Alec.

“A water, please?” She asked.

Alec nodded, but as he made to stand, he felt a hand stop him. He glanced down at Magnus, who shook his head, and stood up himself. Alec watched Magnus go into the kitchen and return with a glass of ice water. He went over, purposely walking in front of Oliver, who widened his eyes at the warlocks closeness. 

Rachel accepted the water with a smile. “Thank you, Magnus.” 

Magnus returned the smile and turned to Cat, asking if she needed any help. Alec’s heart stopped once he noticed Magnus place his back to Oliver. He knew Oliver did not have a weapon on him to do anything with, but, sometimes, your own hands are your best weapons. He did nothing, though, simply stared at the back of Magnus’s head and, for that, Alec is grateful for, at least. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked him, taking his place next to Alec.

Alec wrapped his arms around his husband as they leaned back, pulling him as close to him as he could. “All of Cat’s equipment is making me nervous.”

Cat gave Alec a sad smile. “I won’t lie to you,” she glanced between Magnus and Rachel, “because the blood between you would be very weak, due to the generation gap, we need to do some invasive procedures.”

“Invasive?” Olive suddenly asked, giving her a cautious look. “What do you mean invasive.”

Cat sighed. “Well, I’m going to start off taking blood, but that’s not going to be enough. I’m going to need to scrape some skin off the top of your mouth. Get a small skin graft from somewhere on your body, the leg will probably be the best. I’ll need to get some saliva and a piece of a nail.” She gave a worried look at everyone. “And I need to get some bone marrow. That’s what the iv bags are for.”

Rachel paled at that last part, lowering her head to rest between her knees to keep from getting sick. Oliver immediately jumped up and moved over to kneel in front of her, rubbing her back soothingly. Magnus, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine. More concerned about Rachel than himself, if the worried look he shot her was anything to go by.

“Rachel, if you don’t want to do this, it’s fine. We don’t have to,” Magnus informed her kindly.

She gave him a small shake of her head before lifting it slightly to look at Cat. “Will I feel anything?”

“No.” Cat shook her head at the panicked teen. “I will put you under and numb your body for both the bone marrow and the skin graft. I’ll heal you both while you’re still under and, when you wake up, it will all be over. You may feel sore, but it won’t be bad. It will mostly feel like you trained for to long.”

Oliver let out a sound that resembled a growl. “I don’t want you to do this. Who cares if he’s related to you or not, it doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Rachel told him. She lifted her head once the nausea had passed. “I need to know.”

“Why?” Oliver hollered, jumping to his feet, and staring down at her. “It’s not like it’s going to change anything. There’s centuries between the two of you. He could be related to me for all we know. It doesn’t matter!”

“I have no one!” Rachel cried, shooting up to stare him in the eyes. “I have no one,” she repeated, softer, her eyes glossing with unshed tears. “I need to know.”

“You have me,” he told, voice getting desperate. “Is that not enough?”

Rachel did not answers. Turning her face away from his, once again, to think about what he said. The three older ones in the room stared at the kids, slack-jawed. They had no clue what was transpiring in front of them. All they could see was Oliver’s fear and Rachel’s sudden desperation. 

“Rachel.” Oliver reached a hand forward to try and brush against her arm, but she jerked away at the contact.

“If you don’t want to be here then go, but if you’re going to stay then behave yourself,” she ordered before moving to Cat, who led her away from the group and into the guest bedroom. 

Oliver stood silently, hands clenched at his sides. He took a deep stuttering breath and turned to look at the older men. “She will be okay right? That women knows what she’s doing?”

Magnus nodded. “She will be perfectly fine. There isn’t a warlock I know with more knowledge on healing and medicals than Catarina. If she says Rachel will come out of this okay then she will be okay.”

Olive nodded and seemed somewhat soothed by Magnus’ confidence in his friend. “Is it okay if I stay here?” He asked, looking straight at Magnus. 

“Of course,” Magnus answered him, before taking Alec’s hand and pulling him into the kitchen. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked for what felt like the billionth time to Magnus.

“Yes,” he answered honestly. “It’s all just a little intense.”

Alec hummed in agreement. He locked his fingers together with Magnus’ and raised their joined hands to press a soft kiss to his husbands knuckles. This whole process was intense for him as well. It is going to be hard for Alec to sit in the living room knowing what is going on behind the closed door of the guest room. The idea of blood work was not bad, but once Catarina mention a skin graft, and then the bone marrow extraction, Alec felt the blood leave his body just as fast as he saw it leave Rachel. 

“It will be okay, my love,” Magnus assured. “It’s just a small procedure. Catarina will take care of us.”

Alec smiled. “I know.” He leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. 

It took a couple minutes before Magnus was able to pull away from his husband. Not wanting to leave the comfort Alec was offering, but he needed to do this. Wanted to know.

“Watch over Oliver.” Magnus leaned back.

“If I must,” Alec joked, making Magnus laugh as he left the kitchen to join the girls in the guest room.

It looked completely different when Magnus entered. Gone was the plush queen sized bed and in its place sat two thin operating tables. Iv drips to the side of each and, in between, a tall push cart containing all the equipment Catarina would need. The room was completely bare of all the other objects that resided in it, making Magnus feel like he just walked into a hospital room rather than a bedroom in his own home.

On one of the operating tables sat Rachel, a hospital gown on instead of her clothes. She stared at Cat, who was sterilizing all of the equipment, and twisting her fingers nervously in her lap.

Magnus walked over to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned her head to look at him, their brown eyes meeting in shared distress. One just as nervous as the other.

“Are you doing okay?” He asked, sitting down on the table to face her.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Yeah. I’m sorry for what happened out there.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He reached over to pat her clenched hands. “If you want to talk about then I’m hear to listen. If you don’t then that’s just as fine.”

She nodded and looked down at their hands. She felt a strange connection to this man. An unfathomable trust that she did not know how to express. She felt safe with all the people in this apartment, even if her boyfriend did not, and she was sure that, if she told this man her concerns, her fears, he would hold them dear and protect them just as he most likely would her. With that thought, she decided to tell him.

“When I was two,” she began softly, “my parents tried for another baby. They were so happy. I was happy. I would have someone with me, always, but...” 

Magnus saw the tears gathering in her eyes and reached his arm up to clasp her shoulder, waiting for her to look at him. Once she did, he gave her a concerned look. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Rachel shook her head and took his hand off her shoulder to hold it back in both of hers. “Both her and my brother died in the birth. My father and I were alone from then on. Oliver’s parents kept offering help. To take me from time to time if he needed, but my father always refused. He wanted to raise me himself. He was a great father and I loved him dearly. I thought I would have him around forever.” Her grip on his hands tightened. “I was foolish. Just like all children are.”

Magnus cocked his head to the side, curious about her last statement, but not wanting to force her to talk.

“When I was ten, my dad left on a mission. They were gone for days, without any contact. When they finally came back, he wasn’t with them. I knew before anyone told me, so I ran and I hide and I cried until I passed out.” She tried to take a deep breath, but it was hard with the lump forming deep in her throat. “Oliver found me a couple hours later and held me while I cried again. He told me that i was going to stay with his family now. That I would always have him, no matter what.”

“He loves you,” Cat commented softly. 

They turned their heads to look at where she was leaning against the other operating table, silently watching them for the last couple minutes.

Rachel smiled at her. “Yes, he does. I love him just as much.” She turned to look back at Magnus. “I’m sorry for spilling all this on you.”

Magnus vehemently shook his head. “No, don’t apologize. Some things just need to come out and not be bottled up. I’m certainly not going to keep you from feeling the way you do.”

She nodded and thanked him.

“What was your fathers name?” He asked.

“Icarus.”

“That’s not a Malay name,” Magnus noted, confused.

Rachel let out a small giggle. “No, it’s not. He told me once that his mother had an obsession with Greek mythology and chose his name.” Her expression turned thoughtful as she turned to look up at the ceiling. “I always said that, once I was ready to have children, I would want a boy so I could name him after my father.”

“You will one day, I’m sure. You’d be a fantastic mother when the time comes.”

She giggled. “Thank you, Magnus.”

“And remember,” he untangled their hands in order to reach up and cup her face,” no matter what the outcome of this is, you are my family now. If you ever need me, don’t hesitate to come to me.” 

She placed her hands over his and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Okay, you two,” Cat interrupted, causing them both to jump. “Sorry to break up this adorable moment, but we should probably get started. We have two anxious shadowhunters waiting out in the living room for us to get done.

The chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

Magnus leaned forehead to place a kiss on Rachel’s forehead before standing to change into his own hospital gown, anxious to get these tests over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
> I’ll try to get the next one up as quick as possible!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some cuteness before another storm!

Alec lay curled against Magnus under the deep wine colored sheets of their king sized bed. Magnus had been passed out since Cat left. His body recuperating after the long procedure he had to endure. 

A portal was opened not long after it was finished, so Oliver could carry an aching and tired Rachel though to their room back at the institute. A small thank you whispered by Rachel, while Oliver did not spare them a second glance, and the portal closed behind them.

Catarina filled their kitchen with foods that would be easy for Magnus to eat, while his stomach was still a little sensitive from the medication Cat gave him. Offering Alec different soup recipes before placing a kiss on Magnus’ forehead and disappearing through her own portal.

When they were alone, Alec immediately pulled Magnus into their bedroom after he saw his husband swaying on his feet. Laying him down and covering him with the fluffiest blanket they owned. Once he was tucked in, Alec was about to go back out and make him something to eat, but Magnus weakly grabbed his arm and whined. Not being able to deny his husband anything, Alec crawled under the covers and pulled Magnus against him. Their legs entwining together as Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck and fell asleep.

Alec hates seeing Magnus this worn out. It makes him want to lock him away, so he could protect him from all the dangers in the world. So he could hold him until the world ends, not worrying about anything except each other. 

Going against everything his body and soul was telling him, Alec carefully extracted his body from his husbands. Wanting to make sure Magnus had food for when he woke up. He quietly made his way into the kitchen and pulled out the bright red dutch oven that they received as a wedding gift and placed it on the stove. He went through the small notebook Cat left him until he found a recipe for chicken and rice soup. 

Cat told him that she ended up putting a tube down their throats to get samples from their throat and stomach, so they would be a little sore there. Alec figures that if he shredded the chicken instead of cubing it, Magnus would be able to swallow it better. He pulled out all the ingredients he would need and set about chopping and measuring everything before mixing it into the pot. Smiling to himself once he finished and put it on a low boil.

Once it was pushed to the back of the stovetop, to wait until Magnus was ready, Alec made his way back to the bedroom. He was surprised to see Magnus on his back, eyes open, and staring straight at the door.

Alec smiled and crawled into the bed and over Magnus, before settling his body down against him. He knew his warlock felt safest when he was being blanketed by his husband. When he was surrounded by nothing, but his Alexander.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Alec whispered, kissing his cheek.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him down tighter against him. “Hi.” 

His voice sounded raspy, but, when Alec made to pull back, Magnus did not release his hold on his neck. Groaning when he felt Alec try to pull away once more.

“Baby, I made you soup,” Alec tried to soothe, rubbing his hands up and down Magnus’ sides. “You’ll feel a lot better once you eat something.”

“Don’t want to,” He whined against Alec’s throat. “Want you to stay here.”

“Once you eat something I will,” Alec promised.

Sighing, Magnus released him, lips sticking out in an adorable pout. Alec chuckled and kissed those plump lips he loved so much, before jumping up and running into the kitchen. He pulled out a trey table and placed the whole pot on it along with a small bowl and a glass of water. Alec smiled to himself before picking it up and returning to his husband.

Magnus smiled once Alec made his way back to him. A happy feeling in the pit of his stomach at seeing the care his lover shows for him. Not once in his hundreds of years of life did he have someone who cared for him the way his Alexander does. No one who has loved him just as fiercely. No matter what has happened in his past, or what will happen in the future, he knows that Alec will forever be the one that has captured him wholeheartedly and completely. He is Magnus’ person. His soulmate.

“Okay.” Alec sat on the side of the bed with a bowl and lifted the spoon to Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus chuckled. “I can feed myself, you know.” He opened his mouth and excepted the bite, nonetheless. 

“I know.” Alec kept repeating the gesture until half of the bowl was gone. “I like feeding you.”

Magnus smiled and continued to allow his husband to feed him. Staring into each other’s eyes and laughing whenever Alec made plane or train noises with the spoon. Occasionally Magnus would push Alec’s hand towards the shadowhunters own mouth, wanting to make sure he ate as well. 

“I don’t feel as bad as you think I do,” Magnus told him when the empty bowl was placed on the nightstand. “My throats a little sore and my body feels a little weird, but that’s all.”

“So I can’t pamper the man I love,” Alec teased, giving Magnus one of his best puppy faces.

Magnus shook his head fondly and reached out a hand to cup his shadowhunters cheek. “I love it when you pamper me, cintaku. It makes me feel special.”

Alec turned his head to kiss his hand. “You are special. You’re special to me.” Alec leaned forehead until their lips were a hairbreadth apart and whispered, “You’re my everything,” before sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Magnus melted at the attention he was receiving from his husband. He loved being wrapped up in Alexander just as much as he hoped Alec loved being wrapped up with him. Loved feeling the slight brush of stubble against his face. The hand that caressed the side of his neck. 

They pulled apart with a gasp, their breath mingling together, breathing in the same air as one another. 

Alec reached down until he was able to lace their fingers and rested their foreheads together. “Take my strength.”

“No,” Magnus whispered back with a shake of his head. “Don’t need it.”

“Yes, you do.” Alec placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. “Even if it’s just a little. Just enough so you feel better.”

“I feel fine.”

“Mags,” Alec whined and nipped at Magnus’ lips.

Chuckling, Magnus did as he was told. He took the smallest amount of energy from his husband and, sure enough, his head stopped spinning, his throat no longer hurt, and that queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach vanished. He shook his head and laughed, letting Alec know that he was right. 

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus nuzzled against his face, like a cat.

“Anything for you,” Alec whispered honestly.

They stayed there together for the rest of the afternoon, just basking in each other’s presence. Playing movies on the laptop while they finished off the soup Alec made. Occasionally stealing kisses in between bites or stealing one while the other was not paying attention. This was were they always wanted to be, not wanting to worry about demons or clients or angry teenagers. 

Their calm was suddenly interrupted by a fire message flying in through their open window and straight into Alec’s hands. Magnus leaned up onto his elbow to look at his husbands face, which was slowing turning from calm and serene, to anxious and worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked when Alec suddenly jumped to his feet.

“Get dressed,” Alec ordered, helping Magnus off the bed. “And open a portal.”

“Alexander, tell me what’s wrong,” Magnus demanded, snapping his fingers and changing their clothes.

“The institute is under attack.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the little bit of fluff in the last chapter 💜  
> Don’t hate me! I love you guys!

When Magnus and Alec ran through the portal they ended up in the middle of the ops center. All around them people were screaming and blades were flying as the shadowhunters tried to push the demons back. He has never seen ones like these before. They were about two feet in height with spikes ears and sharp teeth and claws. Their skin was a mix of black and brown and they jumped around like goblins. 

They pounced easily between the walls and ceiling, going for heads and, when they could not reach, they started biting and clawing at stomachs and legs. All around them people lay bloody and Alec was unsure if they were simply unconscious or dead. 

He could see his siblings on top of the platform, fighting back to back. Swords expertly slicing through anything coming at them. A few feet away was Underhill, twirling in circles with a spear to keep the goblins away from him. They were handling things just fine. It was what was on the opposite side of the room that made their blood run cold.

Two young girls, no older then ten, were pressed against a wall, their arms around each other as they cried. In front of them was Oliver, trying to protect them as best he could, but he was beginning to quickly become overwhelmed. Losing his balance in the blood that caked the floor and arms getting tired from swinging his seraph blade for who knows how long.

The couple immediately made their way over to the struggling teen. Alec grabbed the two girls and lifted them into his arms as Magnus shot balls of fire at the demons closest to them. He looked at Magnus and received a nod in response to his silent question.

Turning, Alec ran from the ops center, dodging around bodies and screaming demons as he tried to get to the hall. Flashing red lights blinding him momentarily as he ran as fast as he could to try and get to the living quarters where he was sure the rest of the younger ones were.

Sure enough, once he was able to make it down there. He saw Clary pushing a couple children into a room with her, holding her finger to her mouth to indicate they should be quiet. He made his way over to her and, after seeing her relieved expression, he placed the kids on their feet so they could run into the room, and took Clary into his arms.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking over her for injuries and smiling when he did not see any.

She nodded and put a hand to her forehead. “Yeah I’m fine. Once the alarm started going off Rachel and I began trying to grab all the kids and bring them down here.”

Alec looked into the room to see a exhausted looking Rachel trying to calm all the distressed children. Some were crying while others begged to go out and fight with their family. 

“Okay,” Alec nodded to Rachel. “You two stay here and protect the kids. I’m going to go back and help upstairs.”

“Be careful,” they called after him as he ran back down hall towards the staircase. Pulling his blade out from its sheath at his hip.

Back up in the ops room some of the groups fighting were struggling. Isabelle and Jace were holding their own, slowly moving around the room trying to help people while still keeping their backs to each other. Oliver and Magnus, on the other hand, were struggling.

Magnus was not as healed as he thought he was. Anytime he tried to do more than the small fire balls he was throwing he would begin to get dizzy. Not wanting to pass out at such a crucial time, he stuck with the small fire spell, but it was not helping Oliver, as the boy started to quickly get overwhelmed. Demons jumping on him and tearing at his flesh. He cried out in pain as he dropped his blade and raised his arms to cover his head.

“Oliver!” Magnus cried out in alarm.

Not caring about the speed at which his energy is dropping Magnus shot out a wall of bright blue that surrounded the teen and pushed off from his body. Throwing the demons off of him as he fell to floor in a heap. Magnus quickly ran over to the bloody boy and covered his body with his own, the thin force field he created around them dropping as he was no longer able to hold it up.

Almost immediately the demons were back on them, but Magnus moved so he covered Oliver better. The demons started tearing into his back, causing Magnus to cry out in pain and making Oliver open his eyes at the noise.

“Magnus?” He asked, confused.

“It’s okay,” Magnus got out between grunts of pain as the flesh from his back and legs were being stripped from his body. “You’ll be-be okay.” He screamed when he was bit at the top of his spine. “I-I promise.”

“Why?” Oliver asked weakly before passing out once again.

Magnus felt his body getting weaker, black spots appearing in his vision as the demons finished cutting through flesh and started tearing at muscle. He faintly heard Isabelle’s voice, calling to him from somewhere to his right, but he could not turn his head to see how close she was. His body growing to weak that his arms gave out and he fell onto Oliver, hoping he was still keeping the demons from getting to him further.

He saw the blood under them getting thicker as it ran from his body in thick streams. He felt light and the tearing in his back soon became numb. The black spot taking over more of his vision. 

No. This is not how he wants to go. He can not die yet. He was not ready. 

He spent the last hundred years of his life debating whether or not he should end his own misery. Not sure if he wanted to live an eternal life any longer. But now that he finally has found a reason to live, a reason for his old heart to continue beating, he felt that life he now held dear slipping from him.

He wanted to tell Alexander he was sorry. That he tried and did not want to leave him. That he loved him. He wished his husband was here with him now, but he knows there are so many people in the institute that needed his help. That he could not stay with Magnus the whole time.

The black was getting thicker and soon it took up his entire vision. He was no longer able to see and, when he tried to open his eyes, he found that he was unable to.

 _Please,_ he begged to whoever was listening. _Not yet._

Somewhere in the distance he faintly heard his name being called, but could not detect who was calling it. He knew that voice. Who was it?

_I’m sorry._

“Magnus!” Alec screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a day or two to post this chapter but I like this cliff hanger better 🤪


	10. Chapter 10

Alec threw himself around Magnus and Oliver with a shout, dislodging demons from the pair. He caught a glimpse of Magnus’ back and his eyes widened in shock. Turning back, he proceeded to hack away at anything close to them. Ichor splattered across his face as he killed as many as he could, but he did not care. His top priority was protecting the man on the floor behind him. 

Suddenly two portals opened on either side of the room and Catarina and Lorenzo came running out. They started throwing balls of lightening and fire around them, effectively destroying almost every demon that resided in the room. He needed to remember to thank whoever was smart enough to call them. 

When he saw that the situation was starting to become controlled Alec turned back to his husband. “Magnus,” he cried, falling to his knees and gently lifting his head.

He felt breath against his fingers. It was faint, but it was there. Alec let out a relieved sigh and tried to gently move Magnus off of Oliver, careful to keep him on his stomach as to not aggravate his wounded back. He put his hand in front of Oliver’s mouth and nodded to himself once he felt he was breathing as well.

“Alec.”

He looked up as Catarina knelt next to him. Her face horror stricken when she caught sight of her friend. 

“Cat,” Alec sobbed as tears started to fall from his eyes, leaning over his husband to try and protect him from any further harm.

“He’ll be okay,” she promised, voice tight. Alec was not sure if he believed her, but he was going to hang on to all the hope he had. “We need to move him.”

Alec looked around himself until he caught Jace’s eye. His Parabatai was already running towards them, feeling the pain coursing through Alec. He fell next to them and pulled Alec tight against him for a quick hug, trying to soothe his brother as much as he could.

“Get his legs,” Alec told him, pulling away to grab under Magnus’s shoulders.

They lifted the warlock together and followed Cat as she quickly made her way to the medical ward. Izzy ran over and followed them, pulling her whip out, in case there were a straggler demons hiding in the shadows. A thick blood trail behind them leading Underhill in their direction as he followed after, carrying Oliver.

Once they got into the room they placed Magnus face down on a gurney and began ripping off the rest of his clothes to get the torn fabric out of the way. Cat ordered them to grab Magnus to keep him still before she tried to heal him. Jace took his ankles while Izzy took a wrist and Alec placed his hands behind his husbands head. After placing Oliver in the gurney next to them, Underhill took his other wrist. 

Catarina placed her hands over Magnus’ mangled back as purple and blue waves of magic left her hands and flew into the other warlock. Immediately Magnus let out a loud scream that tore through Alec’s soul. He leaned down to whisper soothingly into Magnus’s ear, not sure if his husband could even hear him or not. He doubted it and Magnus continued to shout and push against their hands as Catarina tried to stitch his flesh back together. 

Around them others were running in and out of the ward, bringing in the wounded to be healed. Lorenzo was trying his hardest to get to everyone as fast as he could to heal as many as possible, but the number of people being brought in from the attack was getting larger and he worried that he was not going to be able to save them all.

Oliver stirred next the them, brought out of his unconscious state by the screams that were ringing through his ears. He blinked his eyes open to see the tiled ceiling of the medical unit rather than the smooth wood of the ops center. Another scream made him turn his head and he gasped when he saw the scene in front of him. 

Catarina’s hands started trembling as she tried to push more magic into her friend. She was losing her strength at a rapid pace and it made her worry she was not going to be able to fully heal him, but, just as she was about to lower her arms from the weight pushing down on them, she felt a hand being placed on her back and a wave of energy flow through her. She turned her head to see Oliver, leaning over his gurney, to be able to reach her. His eyes staring straight at Magnus as he pushed his hand against Catarina’s lower back. With the new strength flowing through her she was able to push more magic into Magnus and watched the muscle and skin being sawn back together.

Alec let out a relived breath when he felt Magnus’ breathing regulate and his screaming stop. His body settling against the bed as everyone released their hold on him. 

He glanced up at Cat’s worn out face. “Is he...”

She gave him a small smile and nodded as everyone helped to turn the warlock onto his back. “He’ll be okay. He just needs rest now.”

Alec smiled and placed kisses across his husbands forehead. “Thank you, Cat.”

She shook her head. “Don’t thank me. I’d do anything for my little brother.” She lifted Magnus hand to kiss the knuckles before turning to help Lorenzo heal the rest of the injured warriors.

Alec climbed onto the gurney and continued to hold his husband tight against him, afraid to let him go. He was so close to losing him and the terror that he felt was still coursing strongly through him and he needed to know that he was okay. Needed to feel the warlocks breath against his skin to calm his racing heart. Magnus was okay. He was alive. He was breathing. That’s what Alec repeated to himself as he watched the commotion around him. Holding on to the only person that could anchor him to this world.

Beside them, Oliver stared at Magnus’ now peaceful face, where it was being cradled against Alec. This man almost died to save him. Almost died so that he could live. It did not make any sense. Warlocks do not care about others, only themselves, unless you were offering them something worthy in return. Oliver has nothing, so why did he save him? Why did this man almost loss everything for him? He did not understand. 

He continued to stare at the unconscious warlock in wonder.

“You saved my life.”


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus awoke to soft fingers carding through his hair. He hummed at the feeling, knowing who it was. He would know that touch anywhere. Turning his head he nuzzled his face against his husbands, not ready to open his eyes just yet.

“Mags.”

He lived. 

He was alive, the soreness coursing through him could attest to that. Relief washed through him. He was unsure if he was going to open his eyes again once he closed them, so sure that those were his last breaths. They were not.

“Open you eyes, baby,” he heard Alec beg.

His husband knew he was awake and, no matter how long he wanted to bask in this comfortable darkness, he knew he had to open his eyes and face the world. To face Alexander, who almost lost him. To face Rachel, who may be his family, and who may have lost her boyfriend.

Oliver.

Magnus opened his eyes and shot up from the bed, only Alec’s hand on his chest kept him from getting up completely, as his mind started to go into panic mode. He moved his hands over his husband, lifting his shirt and turning his head side to side.

Alec let out a sad huff once he realized he was being assessed for injuries. “I’m fine. Just some scrapes that are already healed.”

Magnus nodded, relieved before looking around himself. “Oliver?” His voice was horse from disuse.

Alec pointed behind him and Magnus turned to see the boy asleep in the cot behind them. It was only then that Magnus noticed that they were in the institutes infirmary. Almost a dozen people asleep in their own cots around the room.

“What happened?” he asked, looking back down to Oliver. “Is he okay?”

Alec pulled him, so they were both laying back down on their sides, Alec spooned behind Magnus so he still had view of Oliver. “He’s okay. He had a concussion and a broken leg, but Lorenzo and Catarina healed him.”

Magnus nodded and entwined his fingers with Alec’s where they rested over his stomach. They laid in silence for a while before Magnus felt shaking behind him. He tried to turn, but Alec’s hold tightened, preventing him from looking. Soon, he could hear Alec sobbing against his back.

“Alexander?” He was worried that Alec was hurt, but he was still being prevented from turning.

“Three days,” he whispered between sobs, confusing Magnus even more. “You were unconscious for three days. I thought you were going to die and then after, you didn’t wake up.” 

“I’m so sorry, my love.” Magnus lifted their joined hands to press kisses along his husbands hand and wrist, not knowing how else to respond, but wanting to soothe him in some way. 

They continued to lay there, pressed close, until Alec’s sobs ebbed away. He looked around them once more, as he waited for the shadowhunter to calm. Seeing all the injured that remained after three days made him wonder how many were actually hurt and how many were lost. 

Murmuring behind the door caught both of their attention and they turned to see Jack and Rachel slipping through, trying to stay silent as to not disturb all the resting residents. All that was thrown to the wind the minute they caught sight of, a now awake, Magnus.

“Fucking finally.” Jack sounded both exasperated and annoyed. 

His loud voice startled a couple people awake that were laying close to them. Rachel apologized as she tried she shush Jack, who pushed her away when she tried to reach for him. 

“Oh fuck off,” he told her and stormed over to stand between the couple and his brother, who was awake now as well, and moving to stand. “You’re awake, good, so we can finally have that trial.”

“Trial?” Magnus asked, confused. 

Alec sighed and stood to move around the bed and stand in front of the angry teenager. “We are not having a trial. There’s no need and whatever it is you are trying to prove by this are both pointless and uncalled for.”

Magnus could hear the malice in his husbands voice. He was unsure what went down while he was unconscious, but it did not sound good, and he could tell that Alec’s patience for Jack was long gone. That he was fed up with, not only the boys attitude, but by his mere presence in his institute as well. It made him wonder what Jack has been doing, or saying, to people these past couple of days.

“It’s not uncalled for,” Jack shouted, moving closer to Alec until they were almost pressed chest to chest. Oliver grabbed his wrist to pull him back, but Jack yanked it out and shot his brother a glare. “He’s a warlock.”

“And,” Alec prompted, crossing his arms.

Oliver shook his head. “Jack, stop, right now,” he begged.

“No! He’s a warlock. He probably let them in.” He gestured to Magnus, who was now sitting on the side of the bed. “He sets your wards, so he also can drop them and let people in. Why can’t you see that he’s trying to kill everyone? He’s probably in cahoots with those other two that were roaming around here.”

“They were healing people.” Rachel moved around them to check on Oliver and stand with with them as they faced off against Jack. “More people would be dead if it wasn’t for Catarina and Lorenzo. Your brother would be dead if it wasn’t for Magnus,” she pointed out.

“So what?”

Oliver flinched at his tone. At the way he threw his brother almost dying out the window. 

“How can you say that?” He asked Jack. “Would you rather I be dead?”

“I would rather that warlock, along with those other two, be put on trial, like they should, for attacking the institute.”

“They didn’t do anything,” Oliver whispered, pronouncing each word slowly, as if Jack was a baby that was just learning how to speak.

Jack growled and turned to the other two teenagers. “Why are you defending them! You know how warlocks are. They hate us! They all want us dead.”

Oliver and Rachel shook their heads in unison. 

“They don’t,” she told him softly.

Alec sighed and moved to sit next to Magnus. Jack’s next move was unexpected to all of them, especially in a place meant for healing. Once Alec’s back was to him, he reached to his hip and pulled out his seraph blade and swung it at the older shadowhunter. Magnus’ eyes widened, but before he, or Alec, had a chance to do anything, Oliver jumped up and grabbed his brothers wrist. Kicking him in the back of the knees to get him off his feet and on the ground, yanking the blade out of his hand and handing it to Rachel, who placed it on Oliver’s cot.

Turning back, Alec knelt down and looked Jack straight in the eye. “Rachel, would you mind finding Jace for me,”

She nodded and ran from the room. No one moved as they waited. Olive knelt behind his brother, holding his arms behind his back, while Alec knelt intimidatingly in front of him, daring him to move. They did not have to wait long before Rachel came running back in with Jace hot on her heals. 

“What happened?” He asked, seeing the scene in front of him. 

“Jace, escort Jack to his room,” Alec ordered without answering his question. “Station two people at his door to make sure he doesn’t leave. Then fire message Lydia and tell her to come pick up her cousin. He’s going home.”

Jace nodded, not questioning him any further. He has seen how Jack has been since they arrived, and how much worse he had gotten these past couple days. He knew his brother was done trying, which is not like his Parabatai at all. Alec is not one to easily give up on something or someone, but that is just it. It has not been easy. He could see how Oliver was slowly changing over the time that they have been here. Could see how his beliefs were changing and how accepting he was becoming. While Jack only seemed to be getting worse.

He yanked Jack to his feet, and out of his brothers arms, and pulled him out of the room to follow his orders.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver apologized once his brother was gone. He has been apologizing for Jack non stop since they have arrived, especially over the last three days, since the attack.

“It’s not your fault,” Alec told him, before turning back to Magnus.

Magnus, who was still a little shocked at being accused of letting demons into the institute and Alec almost being attacked, held out his arms to embrace his husband. They held each other tightly, soothing one another by just being close. 

“Magnus?” Oliver asked, tentatively. Unsure if his words were going to be welcome. 

Magnus looked at him over his husbands shoulder.

“I’m-” Oliver cut himself off, unsure how he wanted to word what he wanted to say. “Thank you for saving me and I’m sorry.”

Magnus pushed Alec away to stand up and face the boy. Alec stayed close behind him, but kept his hands on his husbands hips to steady him, not wanting him to fall since he’s been laying down for three days straight.

“I’m sorry about the way I treated you when I got here. For attacking you. It was uncalled for and I hope, over time, you can forgive me.” He lowered his head, twisting his fingers nervously in front of him. 

Rachel rubbing his arm with a small smile. Happy that Oliver was apologizing and proud at how kind and considerate he was being.

Magnus grinned and reached out his hand to shake Oliver’s. “I forgive you.”

Oliver’s eyes widened at how easily Magnus forgave him. At how accepting the warlock was being of him after everything. He felts tears prickled his eyes as he stared at Magnus’ outstretched hand, knowing he did not want to shake it, but was unsure if Magnus would accept what he actually wanted to do. He decided to say screw it, and moved foreword, bypassing the warlocks hand and wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug. 

“Thank you,” Oliver whisper against his shoulder. 

Magnus was shocked by the gesture at first before smiling wider and wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him tightly. If Oliver was willing to change and be accepting then who was Magnus to deny him. He came here for help and help was given to him. Now, Oliver needed the affection he was lacking from family, outside of Rachel, and they would give it to him. Magnus knows this institute, knows the people here almost as well as Alec, and was sure everyone will accept Oliver and Rachel, now that they were ready to become one of them. 

He looked up and saw Rachel’s tear streamed face. She was right. She told Alec that Oliver was not a bad person and he most certainly was not. He was just a confused, scared child, who lost his trust, but they are slowly building it back. 

Alec rubbed his back, a silent comfort behind him. They would be the family that these two children desperately need. Whether Rachel was biologically related to him or not no longer mattered. They were theirs now and they will protect them no matter what. Oliver was finally seeing that now. 

“Thank you,” Oliver whispered one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys might have noticed I added a chapter count. So 2 more chapters left!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Alec and Magnus stood side by side in front of a portal, with Oliver, Jack and Rachel behind them. Magnus had formed it directly in Alec’s office when Lydia sent a fire message saying she was ready to come. Now, they were waiting. It has has been almost ten minutes since they got Lydia’s message and she still has not stepped through the portal. They were getting worried and debated on going through the portal themselves to check on the other institute, when she finally made her way through. 

Alec and Magnus both let out a relieved sigh, but looked at each other in confusion when they saw the expression on her face. She seemed both annoyed and upset and they were sure that, whatever is making her feel like that, is what kept her from coming through the portal.

She gave them all a sad smile. “Hello, everyone.”  
She walked past the two older men to give all the kids a quick hug, before turning back.

“Hey, Lyds.” Alec wrapped his arms around his friend. “Are you okay?” He asked, concerned.

“Oh, I’m fine,” she said, way to cheerfully. “It’s not me that has the problem.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. “Not yet. I’m still trying to fix it myself. Then I’ll come to you.”

Alec nodded and gestured for the three teenagers to move forward, but Lydia held her hand up, stopping their movements.

“Just Jack,” she told them suddenly.

Both Oliver and Rachel’s eyes widened while Jack smirked and sent the other two a cocky leer. He stepped forward, but hesitated and turned to look at his brother. They stared at each other a moment, something passing between them, as Oliver started looking a little distressed. 

Jack shook his head. “You’re no longer my brother.” With that statement he walked forward and into the portal, not sparing any of them a second glance.

Magnus sighed and bit his lip. He had a feeling he knew why Jack was the only one going home, but he hoped he was wrong.

“What about us?” Rachel asked, taking Oliver’s hand in her own.

Oliver’s face was passive. He knew what was happening just as well as Magnus did. That did not change the hope that was rooted into him that he was wrong. That this was not happening to him. He did not want to lose people, but he felt the words before his cousin spoke them.

“You two are going to remain here for a little longer,” Lydia told them with a tight smile. “There are things your family is figuring out right now and it would be best if you both stayed here during it.”

Oliver shook his head, staring down at the floor, and bit his lip. He was not going home, he could feel it. He turned to look at Rachel and he could see the same somber look on her face that was probably on his.

They both nodded and backed back up until they were pressed against the far wall, not knowing what else to do anymore. Magnus gave Lydia a hug and kissed her cheek before making his way over to them. 

“It’ll be alright,” he told them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, squeezing gently. He did not know how else to offer comfort to these two lost kids, but he would be hell pressed if he did not try. 

“No,” Oliver whispered, voice void of any emotion. “It’s not.” Rachel put her head on his arm and closed her eyes. 

Magnus sighed once more and turned just in time to see Lydia disappear back home. The portal closing behind her. 

Alec shook his head and made his way over to them will a small smile. “Looks like you guys are stuck with us for a little while longer.” They all chuckled.

Every single one of them knew what was happening, but did not want to voice it. Saying it out loud would make it to real and they were unsure if either Oliver or Rachel could handle that right now.

“How about we go get something to eat,” Alec suggested. “It’s almost dinner time.”

“I’m not hungry.” Oliver slouched against the wall, head bowed to look back at the floor.

Rachel shook her head and tugged his arm. “You need to eat something, Ollie.”

“I don’t want to.” He turned quickly to glare at her, making both Magnus and Alec flinch at his tone.

“Please,” she begged. “For me.” She batted her eyelashes.

Oliver glared a moment longer before sighing and shaking his head. “Fine.”

Rachel smiled and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She began to pull him from the room, the other two men following after when, suddenly, Magnus’ phone began to ring.

“You two go on without us,” Magnus told the teenagers when he saw Catarina’s name light up his phone screen. 

They nodded and left the room as Magnus answered and put it on speaker. “Hello, my dear.”

“First off,” she began, sounding angry. “Thank you for informing me that you were awake.”

Alec grimaced. “Sorry, Cat. We got a little busy.”

“You’re lucky I love you both, but that’s not why I called.” She paused before continuing. “I have the results of the tests I did the other day.”

“What?” Magnus exclaimed, excited.

“Hold on, Cat, don’t say anything yet.” Alec ran from the room and Magnus was confused why, until a few moments later when he was pulling a frazzled looking Rachel and Oliver back into the office. “Okay, go ahead.”

“Well,” they could hear the delight in her voice. “It was positive.” She informed them happily . “I mean, the generation gap that’s between you made it hard for me to find it through all of her dna, but it was there.”

“What!” Rachel exclaimed right before jumping into Magnus’ arms, Alec catching the phone as it dropped from his husbands hand. “You’re my brother!”

“Well I wouldn’t say that.” You could practically hear Cat roll her eyes. “Like I said, the blood between you two is almost dead. I had to do a lot of magic to dig through your dna to compare it.”

“Hey,” Magnus shook his head with a smile. “If she wants me to be her brother then that’s what I’ll be.”

Rachel grinned and hugged him again before running back and flinging herself at a smiling Oliver. “I have a brother!”

Cat laughed. “I’m going to let you go now. Go party with your new sister.”

“Thank you, my dear. We owe you.” Magnus told her, watching Rachel dance around.

“Nonsense.” With that, she hug up and Magnus shook his head fondly before pocketing his phone.

“Older brothers pay for their siblings!” Rachel called, running from the room.

“It’s true,” Oliver shot over his shoulder before following her out. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked to his husband.

Alec smiled and reached for his hand. “It’s true.”

Magnus laughed and leaned up to kiss him. “I have a lot to learn about being an older brother, don’t I?”

Alec laughed as they started walking from the office to follow the two teens. “You have no idea.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I know one of the best older brothers around, so they could teach me.” He smirked at Alec, who blushed at the compliment.

Magnus spent so long with no one. Then he found Ragnor and Catarina and he finally had people who cared for him. After them, it was a long time until he met his Alexander, and his family, who now consider Magnus one of them as well. Now, he has Rachel and Oliver, who consider him their older brother. After he lost his parents he never thought he would get a family again. Did not think he was worthy of one, but, with Alec, he is finally learning that he not only needs, but deserves the family he always wanted. It’s freeing, to know there are people who care about him. To need him as much as he needed them. 

He was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!


	13. Chapter 13

A week later Alec found himself in the archery room, facing off against Oliver to see who could hit more targets in a certain amount of time. They have been going for about an hour and Oliver has yet to win. After each round the boy started looking more and more aggravated.

“That’s another win for Alec,” Kaleb told them, from where he sat behind them against the wall, after the timer went off in his phone. He put another check mark under Alec’s name on the small white board in his hands. “That’s seventeen to zero.”

Oliver groaned and dropped his bow to his feet. “This is ridiculous. You’re to fast.”

“I’m also six years older than you.” Alec chuckled, lowering his own bow and walking over to the racks to place it back with the others. “I’ve had more training, so I should be faster then you.”

“Still though.” Oliver picked up his bow and joined Alec and Kaleb at the racks to return it.

“You'll get there, kid.” Alec patted his shoulder. “I used to practice until my fingers were raw, but I really don’t suggest that.” He turned to point a finger at both boys. “If I see either of you doing that you will be in a lot of trouble.”

They nodded simultaneously.

“Good.” Alec smiled. “Now, if either of you want any extra training then I’ll be happy to help.”

Kaleb shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’m not good with a bow, so I’d rather stick to a sword.”

“I want lessons,” Oliver raised his hand above his head and bounced on the balls of his feet, causing the other two to laugh at how much he looked like a little kid. 

“Alright. Alright.” Alec reached up to lower his arm. “We’ll set something up, so we have a steady regime every week.”

Oliver beamed. “Thanks, Alec.”

Deciding it was probably best to stop their little competition here, the three of them started putting away the targets and cleaning up the mess they made, so that the next people to use the room did not have to worry about it, when Lydia walked in. She had a stack of papers in one hand and a backpack thrown over the opposite shoulder. 

“Isabelle told me I might find you here.” She placed the papers and bag on a table on the side of the room by the door as the boys made their way over to her.

“Hey, Lydia.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her, making Lydia smile at the affection he never use to give so freely.

Alec could see the tenseness in her shoulders and new she was not here on a social call. “What’s going on?”

She looked around them. “Is Rachel here?” 

Oliver shook his head. “She’s out shopping with Magnus.”

Lydia nodded. “I’ll have to tell you without her, then, because I need to get back, but I have some news.” She bit her lip.

Kaleb frowned and put his arm over Oliver’s shoulders, leaning against his side. “I’m guessing it’s not good news.”

Sighing, Lydia shook her head. “No, it’s not.” She turned her body, so she fully faced her cousin, and took a deep breath. “Remember last week when I told you it was best if you stay here in New York for a little while?”

Oliver’s whole body froze and his eyes widened. He nodded his head and had to struggle to keep the eye contact with her and not look at the floor.

“Well,” She took in deep breath before continuing. “It’s because I talked to your parents and they said they did not want you back.”

Kaleb pulled his arm away from Oliver and took a step towards Lydia. “Wait, what?”

Oliver still stood frozen on his spot, not moving an inch. “What?”

Lydia stepped forward and took her cousins hands in her own, holding them tight. “I’m sorry, Ollie. I spent this whole week trying to talk them out of it, but I couldn’t be with them constantly and, whenever I wasn’t there, Jack was telling them things and contradicting everything I was saying.”

Alec and Kaleb looked at each other. They knew Jack left angry at his brother, but they did not think he would go as far as to try and prevent Oliver and Rachel from coming home.

“I got a call from the head of their institute yesterday to come in so he could speak to me. When I got there, your parents and brother were there as well.” She stopped and looked to Alec, and he could see the sorrow in her eyes, before looking back to Oliver. “They’ve disowned you. And everyone thought it was best if the paper work was filled out to have you and Rachel permanently transfered here.”

“What?” Oliver gasped again, yanking his hands out of his cousins and taking steps back from all of them. “What are you talking about? Just because they- Because I- what are you even saying?” Tears were forming in his eyes as he continued to back up towards the door.

“Ollie, I’m so sorry.” Lydia slowly followed him, trying to get him to stay and listen. “I tried so hard to talk to them, but they don’t like the way that Jack told them you changed.”

Oliver shook his head, before turning and dashing from the room, a sob echoing around them as he left.

“Oliver!” Kaleb called and ran after him.

Alec and Lydia were left alone in the training room, staring after the two boys. How could parents just disown their own child like that just because he changed his views? Are they afraid he was going to betray them and bring in downworlders to attack their institute? They probably did. Judging by how bad the two boys were when they arrived, especially Jack, it is not surprising to hear that they no longer trust their son. He “betrayed” them, in their eyes.

Alec tsked and turned to glare at Lydia, not angry at her, but at the situation. At Oliver’s family. “How could they do that?”

Lydia sighed. “It’s not to surprising if you know the way they are. A couple years back, they disowned their uncle when they found out he was seeing a werewolf girl, too.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Alec shook his head and tightened his fists at his sides.

“I thought it was best to transfer him here mostly because of Jack. He’s been telling all the younger ones that Oliver and Rachel betrayed them to downworlders and, if they go back, I’m afraid something bad might happen to them. Especially because they don’t have the support of his parents anymore.”

Alec nodded and raised his fists to press against his closed eyelids. He let out a loud groan before lowering them back down and looking out through the door, wondering where Oliver ran off to or if Kaleb was able to catch him.

“Of course they can stay here,” he told Lydia. “I’d be happy to house them, but I don’t know how well they will be, mentally, about this.”

“I’m not leaving them,” Lydia said suddenly. Alec tilted his head in confusion. “My aunt and uncle may have disowned them, but they’re still my cousins and I love them.” She picked up the bag and the stack of papers and handed them to Alec. “Tell them that they can talk to me whenever they want and that I love them.”

“Of course.” Alec nodded and watched her walk out, her arms held tightly around herself. 

He sighed and made his way to his office, dropping the papers on his desk, mentally setting aside time tomorrow to fill them out. He opened the bag to see random trinkets and figured it was the few things that Rachel and Oliver owner that Lydia was able to take for them to have. Alec closed the bag and tossed it on his chair.

It still baffled him that a parent could just disown their own flesh and blood so easily. That their own institute did not hesitate to agree to relocate them. He never would have guessed that this would be the outcome of trying to help them.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. Their parents agreed to send them here. Lydia said they agreed to it, but, if they agreed, then that must mean that they were sure that Alec was going to fail. They sent their children here to make everyone be quiet about their beliefs and then probably laugh at them when the boys returned, unchanged. They probably never expected that the transfer would actually work for one of them.

Alec’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing and he smiled when he saw his husbands name.

“Hey, baby,” he breathed. “You’re just who I need after the way this day is turning out.”

“Hello, my love,” Magnus answered. “Does your day have any explanation for why Oliver and Rachel are currently in our bed, crying their eyes out?”

“What? Oliver’s with you?” At least the boy went somewhere safe in his grief.

“Yes. Rachel and I where laying on the bed, talking, when Oliver burst into the house, in tears, saying he needed to talk to Rachel alone.”

Alec shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you open a portal in my office so I can come home?”

Magnus answered, “of course,” before hanging up his phone. 

When the portal opened Alec quickly ran through and straight into his husband arms. He wrapped himself around Magnus, kissing him deeply, before burying his face in his neck.

“What happened, Alexander?” Magnus asked darkly, not liking how something upset, not only Oliver and Rachel, but Alec as well.

Alec took in a deep breath before pulling back and telling his husband everything Lydia told him. Magnus face darkened with each word Alec spoke and Alec could not help but to agree with the anger that his warlock was feeling. 

Without commenting on anything Alec just said to him, Magnus turned and pulled Alec by his wrist until they got into their bedroom and were standing at the end of the bed. Oliver and Rachel laid pressed against each other on top of the covers, sound asleep. The crying must of taken a lot out of the pair and it made them even more upset to see how badly the teenagers were taking this.

“If they don’t want them then fine,” Magnus grumbled angrily. “They don’t deserve them, then.”

Alec could only nod his agreement. “We’ll help them. It might take them a long time, but they’ll get better and they’ll be happy. We’ll get them there.”

“Of course they will.” Magnus pulled away from Alec to sit on the bed next to Rachel. “They’re strong.”

It will take them awhile to get better, they new this and accepted it. Losing your family like this is not something that can just be thrown out the window or swept under the rug, pretending that it did not happen. They need to talk and fight and let their feelings out. Being here, in New York, with their new family will help. Being around people who support you no matter what will help. Magnus and Alec will help

Magnus ran his hand through Rachel’s hair and smiled sadly up at Alec. “They’re ours now.”

Alec smiled and nodded. “They’re ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done! I hope you guys enjoyed this and love Rachel and Oliver as much as I do❤️
> 
> Spoiler: This won’t be the last that you’ll see of Jack in this series.
> 
> The next part in this series, “The Lost One,” is up if you guys are interested in continuing this series with me. Which I hope you are!🎊
> 
> Love you all!❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
